Aftershock
by emi rosa
Summary: Harry is drained; physically and emotionally. When it all catches up on him the boys are there to lend a hand. – Post-Strictly Finale, Poynter/Judd, Pudd, Major McBromance.


Eyaar. :) So, my first Mcfly fic, which was written purely on post-stictly-finale joy. I'd had this scenario in my head all week, just in case he became queen of the ballroom. Which he did! Thus; I give you this, hope you enjoy!

WARNING - [Minor] Slash fic. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>Giving a sigh as the interviewer wrapped up her conversation, Harry leaned heavily into his partner in crime. The night was almost a distant blur within him, and despite being absolutely so happy for Aliona and himself, the whole ordeal was just simply confusing. He must have put his full weight on the poor girl, as he heard her grunt, then murmur softly. "Tierd Harry?" A response failed in his mind, as a roaring soared in his skull. "…rry?..you…kay?"<p>

The ground was rushing upwards, but then falling back down again as he felt a yank under his armpits. The nonsensical noise in his mind throbbed harder as his brother Thomas materialised, somehow holding Harry's glitterball trophy (when did he let go of it?) before sweeping Aliona away from him. Then all Harry knew was that he was being moved, out of the studio, through some doors, passed lots of people, lowered down and down.

He felt a hand on the back of his skull, tipping it gingerly forward to his knees. Rushed hurried chants of "Breathe Hazza, just breathe" sung around him, as he graciously accepted there commands. In through the nose, out through the mouth, deep and haggard. A few heartbeats went by, and through the white noise in his head a thick Bolton accent pierced his senses. "-tor or something, he needs hel-"

"No!" It was meant to come out as a gruff bark, but it came out weak and strangled. His head shot up as struggled to raise himself, only to have multiple hands coax him back down. "Don't need…doctor. M'fine."

"Okay, alright Harry. Don't worry; Dan's staying right here, okay?" Harry was still ready to protest against the lead singer, but a firm hand on his neck suddenly distracted him, kneading and stroking slowly. The drummer felt his head lean involuntary into the palm, craving the soothing contact some more. He was rewarded by a warmed shifting into his side, as his nostrils filled with a unique scent that could only belong to anyone.

Prying open his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He was propped up against the wall of a corridor, his legs bent at the knee and feet plonked awkwardly on the carpet. Doug sat beside him, leaning his head lightly against Harry's, his hand still not ceasing movement on his neck. He could sense Danny stood on his other side, willing himself not to move despite his worry for the drummer. "Harry?" Shifting his eyes reluctantly to look at Tom, who was squatted in front of him, eyes owlish beneath his glasses. "You alright?"

Now Harry didn't know what it was; maybe the way Tom was looking at him, or how Dan instinctively knelt down, waiting to hear the answer, or even just the soothing motion on his neck from Dougie. But _something_ just made him crack, and before he could even try to form a coherent answer his world wavered briefly, followed by a drop of liquid rolling down his cheek as a pitiful whimper broke through the back of his throat.

"Oh, Haz…" Harry was enfolded in a big band sandwich, as Danny slung himself over him, and Tom pulled them all together, his hand gripping Harry's own sweaty one as if the earth depended on it. Minutes went by, as the huddle stayed in that position, almost silent if weren't for the occasional hitch of breath. Now he'd had a moment to compose himself, Harry suddenly felt a little silly. "God guys, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm being so stupid."

"No you're not." The voice on his left sounded strained, and as the huddle pulled back, it comforted Harry to see that they were all red-eyed too. Danny squeezed his shoulder as he carried on his point. "You're exhausted, and overwhelmed. Anyone would totally react like this."

He smiled gratefully at Danny, but carried on arguing. "Yeah but, god it's only dancing. You wouldn't think _this_ would bring me to my knees. And you_._" He turned to the left, his forehead bumping with the bassists. "You go in to a jungle with barely any food, and here I am acting all dramatic over prancing around a floor."

"Yeah, you always were the secret diva of the group." A pause as the four chuckled in unison. "But Dan's right man. You've been working non-stop for tonight, pushing yourself to the limit. You have a right to be like this." He opened his mouth, but Dougie stopped the rambling by pressing his fingers against his lips. "And we couldn't be more proud of you right now, right here."

The smile couldn't be stopped, and Harry focused on how Dougie's eyes crinkled as he beamed back in response, his fingers trailing over the older mans jaw line. He'd missed this; what with being so busy training and Dougie being half-way across the globe and whatnot. All he wanted now was to be back on that tour bus again, relaxed and happy with his pugsey by his side.

"Alright lovebirds, up we get." Danny and Tom reached towards them and gripped on tightly as the team stood, only letting go when they were certain Harry was steady on his feet. "I'm gunna go find your bro, check that Aliona's not worrying herself sick in there."

Harry smirked at that. "Believe me, she won't be. She's completely lax when it comes to my health." Danny laughed in response, before squeezing his shoulder one last time, his eyes glittering as they looked at Harry with pride, before stalking off.

Tom rested his palm in the crook of the drummers elbow. "You need us for anything, don't even worry about it." The comfortable and easy tone of Tom was enough to reassure Harry as the two smiled at each other, before the lead singer parted to chase after Danny.

"My dancing queen." An arm snaked around him as Harry turned to get a good look at the final band member left. He laughed softly at the youngest members teasing, before pressing their lips together.

Simply bliss.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought; any critique is welcome. I've thought about writing a second part in Dougie's POV, so let me know if you'd like to see it. ALSO there is a poll on my profile about which story you guys may want to see next, have a go and you'll see the most popular one posted here soon!<p>

Enough plugging now, thanks again. ^^


End file.
